As availability of media objects (e.g., movies, music, photographs, e-mail, video or sound cliplets, pictures, and/or messages) has increased, the task of effectively browsing, editing and retrieving media has become difficult and cumbersome. Conventional media systems for browsing, editing, viewing, modifying, sorting, and the like have provided limited ability for a user to access the media in a meaningful manner.
For example, photographs digitally scanned onto a computer processor typically have nonsensical filenames associated therewith, making it difficult to manipulate and organize them. Providing more meaningful information to each file or media object must be done individually and separately which is time-consuming and tedious for regular or frequent use involving editing, sampling, and viewing, for example. Further, conventional media systems are typically rigid and thus limit a user's ability to personalize such systems. Moreover, conventional media systems remain complex and incomprehensible for quick retrieval, use, and viewing of the media objects.